


tutus at teatime

by pickled_octopus



Category: Political RPF
Genre: Ballet, Crack, Enemies to Lovers, Getting Together, I don’t know what this is, M/M, donald wears a tutu, jojo siwa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickled_octopus/pseuds/pickled_octopus
Summary: Trump and Biden meet for a cup of tea a day after Trump left the White House for the last time.
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Kudos: 10





	tutus at teatime

Donald sat on a pouffe at his favourite teashop. The walls were pink, adorned with tacky ribbons of all kinds. Donald felt he fit right in. The bell jingled a bit as Joe- sorry, Biden- came in. Donald had trouble with formalities such as last names after their passionate encounter in Barbados a few months ago, during the heat of the election. Biden had left the bedroom before Donald had woken up and they had chosen never to speak of it again. 

“Hello,” said a voice awkwardly, interrupting Donald’s thoughts. It was Biden, in a breathtaking T-shirt that proclaimed “YOLO”. Style was always a turn on for Donald, so obviously he was incredibly aroused by Biden’s T-shirt, paired with tight green leggings. 

“Hello,” he said back, looking into Joe’s wrinkled face. He pulled at his tutu, hoping his stockings didn’t have ladders down them. “I know things will never be the same again, now that you are president. I just have to do this one thing before it all falls apart.” 

Donald takes off his suit jacket, to reveal his glittery leotard and tutu, matched with fishnet stockings and dainty baby pink ballet shoes. He got up and whispered to the waiter, asking him to play “Boomerang” by Jojo Siwa. He twirled around the teashop, knocking over someone’s croissant in the process. His veins were filled with passion for dancing, passion for Joe, passion for love. He pirouetted and leaped to the beat of “Boomerang” before finally tripping over and stubbing his toe. 

“Ow,” he cried. Joe came closer to him. 

“I don’t need the presidency. I don’t need my wife,” exclaimed Joe suddenly. “I just need you.” 

That day, Donald and Joe went shopping for tutus, and danced all night, falling in love to Jojo Siwa’s albums.


End file.
